Hybrid
by AyumuMatsuoXIII
Summary: CONTINUATION! Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Mai, Joey and his sister as well as a new friend are lab rats, when they escape, they are tracked down, but how will the trackers cope with their mission since their prey looks like them, will they help them, or turn them in?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting The Crew

I do _**not **_own any of the characters except_**Kikico**_

Hybrid Chapter One: Meeting the Crew

* * *

DeathAngelYugi: Okay, now this is just my second story so be nice

Yugi: Okay, now you've gone through the loop

DeathAngelYugi: Nope, I went through there a lllooonnnggg time ago

Bakura: When am I showing up here?

Mairk: Me too?

Yami: Yeah, when will you have us show up?

DeathAngelYugi: Probably not until the third chapter (that is if I get that far)

Yami/Bakura/Mairk: PLEASE REVIEW! (We want to appear!)

DeathAngelYugi: Yes, yes please do

* * *

Next Chapter: Escape!

* * *

Name: Yugi Moto ;Male

Eyes: Amethyst

Hair: Sticks up like a star, blond, black and amethyst

Age: 16

Background: When Yugi was five, his parents were having some money troubles so they sold a lot of things. But when they found out that the military was willing to take people for a bill-pay, they took one glance at Yugi and handed him over to the military without a second glance. They didn't hear Yugi's cries or his pleads for them to not give him to the military. But they ignored him and went on living with their lives. When he was first brought in, he was put through dozen of tests, he was used as test subject and he was the only one who survived every test that he was put through. He barely survived most of them, he was fused with over 101 breeds of creatures that you would think aren't real, like vampires, werewolves, fairies and other things that have never been heard of. So he is the only Mina Hybrid in Domino City, "Mina" means everything, it's what the scientists called him after he survived his 95 test. He escaped from the laboratory with his friends who were also a lab subjects.

Name: Ryou Bakura ;Male

Eyes: A light green

Hair: A little bit past shoulder length, white

Age: 16

Background: Before he became a test subject he had a family, but it wasn't much of one his father was hardly ever home and his mother never paid any attention to him. She only cared for her younger daughter, his mom always called him the 'unwanted child', when she was young the baby was forced onto her and she didn't find out until it was too late. She was forced to have the baby, five years later she had another child but she wanted this one, so she treated Ryou as if he was never hers. Then the army attacked his village and he was taken to the labs and was turned into a psychic person who could see things far away and read peoples minds.

Name: Mai Valentine ;Female

Eyes: A light blue/purple

Hair: Back length, blond

Age: 18

Background: She's always been alone so she never had any parents, she used to be sold and used as a slave along with her sister so many times that they lost count. Then one day they were bought from their owners and became test subjects, she was turned into an animal girl. She was given the sharper senses of an animal and the ability to speak every animal language, it became very useful when she and her friends escaped from the lab.

Name: Kikico Valentine ;Female

Eyes: A dark blue

Hair: Back length ,a dark purple color

Age: 13

Background: She is Mai's younger sister, like Mai, she never knew her mother, but she knew her father, she lived with him before she met her sister, but her father was always doing drugs and was never able to get a job. So Kikico had to steal in order to live, but her father got arrested for lack of responsibility as a parent. Kikico was taken in and handed over to the scientists. She was turned into an underwater creature that could live in pure and salt water as well as on land.

Name: Malik Ishtar ;Male

Eyes: A bright lavender

Hair: Down to his earlobes ,a sand blondish color

Age: 16

Background: His family was killed when he was only five years old, so he's been roaming around his home town for three years before he was found by the army and given to the scientists. His DNA was modified so that he could change into any animal he's ever seen, he accidentally killed one of the scientists that changed him and he was isolated for an entire year.

Name: Joey Wheeler ;Male

Eyes: They change color depending on his mood, normally brown

Hair: Dirty blond hair that goes down to his ears at least

Age: 16

Background: He is the only one out of the group who was born with his ability, because of that his parents were afraid of him so they sold him to a rich family, and separated him from his younger sister, for a good amount of money. So he was a slave to that family for five years before they handed him over to the army for the scientist's own uses. He was reunited with his sister who was also taken. They used him to determine what tests would fail or succeed, but they also experimented on him as well, he would grow claws, fangs, a pair of dog ears and a claw pointed tip tail.

Name: Serenity Wheeler ;Female

Eyes: Her eyes are a light brown

Hair: Back length, dirty blond, but in a lighter color

Age: 13

Background: She used to have a brother but she was separated from him when her parents sold him to a rich family, a few months later, she found out that her parents were planning on selling her as welled, for they feared that she too had powers like her brother. they sold her and became a transfer slave, she would work for one family then transferred to another family, this went on until she couldn't take it anymore, so she ran away. She was chased out of her home country of Hokkaido and began living in the city of Domino. When she was experimented on she became stronger, faster, smarter and also easily angered, whenever they get cornered, her friends consider her the hard way. Anyone that's fought her before, wouldn't DARE to challenge her.

Once again I was being escorted to the testing room for another experiment, I've been tested on so many times that I lost count, as I made my way towards the testing table I noticed an animal-like creature under a sheet on a table right across from mine. As I laid on the table the men began attaching cords and needles to my arms, I looked towards the table at my side, the sheet was gone and I saw that the creature that was under it was a dead half elf laying there.

It looked like one of the young ones, though I wasn't really surprised to see it considering that elves and half elves are very easy to find with very few forests around, I laid my head down as the scientists pressed needles into my skin, I felt a tingling feeling of blood being sucked from my bod, ,a little while later I could feel a rushing pain as blood other than my own entered my body. Even though the process took an hour to do it only felt like ten minutes, as I stood up my legs gave away underneath me and I fell to the ground, the men than brought me picked me up and took me back to the prison cell.

As we were getting closer I started getting sleepier, as the doors to the cell opened my eyes closed and I heard my friends rushing towards me as I felt new hands touch me I drifted off into a deep sleep, the last thing I heard was one of my friends touching my face before my sight went black.

When I opened my eyes I could see Kikico washing my face, she looked at me with her childlike eyes.

"What did they do to you this time Yugi?" She asked, I sat up and rubbed my face.

"They took some blood from me and injected different blood into me, and man my neck hurts like %$#!" I rubbed my neck and Kikico placed some ice wrapped in cloth on my neck.

"HEY, RYOU, MALIK ! He's awake you can come in now." A few moments later two boys came in. A boy with white hair asked "How are you Yugi, you okay?" I was about to answer him when a boy with sand blond hair slapped him in the head. "Of course he's okay, he's awake isn't he?" It was then the two began to fight, I looked at Kikico with my 'not again' look, she just shrugged.

"Hey, he just woke up, geez can't you guys be patient for once?" Kikico grabbed them by their collars and pushed them out of the room, I stifle a laugh when she kicked them out.

"It's okay Kikico, you need to get used to Malik's annoyance." I explained to her, I tried standing up.

"Here, let me help you." She grabbed my arm while I tried to gain my balance. I slowly walked out of the small room and into the main clearing, I spotted Ryou being chased by Malik who was cursing him because he had dumped a bucket of water on his face. I looked around once more to see that someone was missing, I turned towards Kikico.

"Where's Serenity and Mai?" She turned to look at me. Ryou, who had heard my question stopped running and looked at me, but before he got to speak he was knocked over by what looked like a blur. It turns out it was really Malik who began pulling at Ryou's hair, Ryou was starting to get annoyed so he flipped his legs up so they were around Malik's neck. Using the strength that he could muster, he yanked Mailk off his back and stood up, Malik got up and retreated to the other side of the clearing.

"They took them to the lab not too long after they brought you back." I sighed.

"Can't those scientists take a break from experimenting for five minutes?" I asked sarcastically

"Doesn't look like it." Ryou replied sighing.

"By the way Ryou, how are those escape plans coming along? Are we almost ready?" He pulled a rolled up sheet of paper and handed it to me.

"Why don't you look for yourself." I unrolled the paper and looked over the plans.

"I hope this works, cause if it doesn't it's all over for us and the other children." Kikico took the plans and handed them back to Ryou.

"Let's be crossing our fingers when we carry out the plans cause it probably won't work." I looked around and noticed that someone else was missing.

"Hey where Joey, I haven't seen him." Ryou pointed towards the left end of the clearing and saw Joey surrounded by children from 4 to 9 years old.

"He's been surrounded all morning." Malik laughed joining us again, I stifled a giggle. I walked over to where Joey was, he looked at me with his 'help me out of this mess PLEASE' look.

I laughed and grabbed one of the kids by their shoulders, that caused the other kids to stop and look at me. "Okay kids, you've had your fun now let Joey have a rest." The kids looked at Joey, shrugged and walked away, beginning another game. I looked back towards Joey who had collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, I sighed and pulled him onto my back and headed towards our room.

When I got there, I set him down on he bed and plopped down on my own bed, a few minutes later I was about to fall asleep to catch a few Z's myself when the smell of food rang through my nose. I jumped out of my bed and zipped outside to see a table at least ten to fifteen feet long covered in food of all kinds, I dashed ran to the table, got my plate and immediately started piling it with food while also sneaking a few bread rolls in my pockets.

When I got back to our room I grabbed Joey's shoulder and tried to shake him awake only to meet his 'I just went to sleep' glare, but his eyes soon landed on the food on my plate. He stared for about three seconds before he jumped of the bed (I had managed to get out of the way in time) and ran out of our room, I let out a small laugh and sat down on my bed of the room, me, Joey, Malik, and Ryou shared a room.

(However Malik and Joey sleep on the opposite sides of the room to prevent total chaos)

The walls of the room were a faded brown while the floor was an old shade of turquoise and the beds we sleep on are at least a century old, and absolutely NO ONE likes the beds at all, they will creak when you turn you head!

As the minutes went by Joey came in, later followed in Malik who was pulling on Ryou's hair all because he had splashed (My guess it was juice) all over the front of his best shirt (Which is the only one he has that has barely any rips in it) which is probably going to leave a stain. Joey took a bottle out from under his bed, opened it and poured it all over the both of them, after which they tried to kill him, but he was lucky because Kikico, Mai and Serenity came in when they heard all of the shouting.

We all had managed to restrain them, Kikico and Serenity had Ryou while me and Mai held Malik, Kikico had grabbed a book from my night stand and whacked Ryou in the head with it, he sat down to cradle his injured head in his hands, then she walked up to the 'wanting to kill Joey' Malik and whacked him just as hard, Malik fell to the ground cursing silently as he grabbed his food and walked towards his bed and sitting down in silence.

"Now that's better." Kikico said sitting down with her food.

"You said it!" Joey said between scarfing down his food.

"So Ryou, do you think we'll be ready by tonight?" I asked after biting into my bread roll.

"Probably not, we still need a few more things, like rope, food dye and everything else on this list." He handed me a short list and went back to eating.

"Just great, another night of sleep lost." Kikico said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Hey Yugi, I think your wanted in the lab again." Serenity said looking out the glass-less window.

"Gggrrreeeaaat now what do they want?" I sighed and finished my food and headed out to the clearing, then as I was hauled out of there, I began thinking.

*_I wonder what I should do first when me and my friends get out of here._*

DeathAngelYugi: Okay, now this is just my second story so be nice

Yugi: Okay, now you've gone through the loop

DeathAngelYugi: Nope, I went through there a lllooonnnggg time ago

Bakura: When am I showing up here?

Mairk: Me too?

Yami: Yeah, when will you have us show up?

DeathAngelYugi: Probably not until the third chapter (that is if I get that far)

Yami/Bakura/Mairk: PLEASE REVIEW! (We want to appear!)

DeathAngelYugi: Yes, yes please do

Next Chapter: Escape!


	2. Hybrid: NOT a Chapter!

**HEY THERE READERS OF HYBRID!**

**My name is Ayumu and I will be continuing the story's plot in Yami's Devil/DeathAngelYugi's place. The first chapter is entirely Yami's Devils' so please don't flame me. **

**I didn't want to ruin the first chapter so I left it as it was, per the writers wishes, I don't see the need to change anything so it stays as it is. The next chapter is mostly Devils work while I just ended it. I will try to stick with the plot as best I can but if any of you have any good ideas I'm all ears.**

**I try to get to my inbox every week so if I don't reply right back don't take it personally. School, homework, chores and what-not are the main reasons for me not being on more often... **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy what I have to add and please continue to support both me and Yami's Devil in our writing. **

**Sorry if you think I'm a NUTCASE!**

**3 Ayumu**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ayumu: **Hey everyone!

**Yami/Marik/Bakura: **Who the heck are you! What did you do with Yami's Devil you fiend!

**Ayumu: **Eek! *ducks behind Serenity* I am continuing the story for her! Sorry for existing long enough to want to finish this fanfic!

**Yugi:***sweat drops* Sorry about them. They want to be in the plot already.

**Ayumu: **Oh! Okay! I'm going to fit them into the fourth chapter instead of the third because they scared me. *flinches as shouts of protest are made* I am going to continue Yami's Devils work on 'Hybrid'. Please bear with me and please review! I **do not** **own** any of the **Yu-Gi-Oh! characters** nor do I claim rights to **Kikiko**. She is Yami's Devils OC... I hope you enjoy.

**P.S. Yami's Devil came up with most of this chapter. I only finished it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Escape**

(Normal POV)

As soon as Yugi was in the lab, the scientists began shoving things in his arms, which hurt a lot! They also tried to shoved a green liquid down his throat, but Yugi had smacked it away before the man could get that far.

"4-06! You need to behave yourself!" Yugi didn't show any signs of opening his mouth without his hand covering it.

"I'm not behaving unless I get some answers!" he yelled sharply.

"4-06, we really don't need to go through this again, you are a test subject, therefore you don't need any answers." the scientist said through gritted teeth.

"Look here smart ***! I was just in this lab yesterday, you never take me into the lab two days in a row! Now either I get some answers, or I won't do your tests!" the scientist looked at me with great annoyance written on his face.

"If Dr. Fukusu tells you, will you behave?" Yugi crossed by arms.

"Depends on how he answers my questions." the man groaned and walked out of the room, he came with a tall man following him.

The man was at least five foot four, with gray and white hair, he was wearing spectacles that enlarged his eyes. (like professor Trelawney from Harry Potter) He was wearing a white lab coat like all the other scientists, but his had a few tears here and there. Yugi liked this scientist because if it weren't for him, Yugi and his friends wouldn't of been able to think of an escape plan. Sometimes Dr. Fukusu would let information slip from his lips, he told Yugi to never tell, Yugi immediately agreed, but lied because he knew that Dr. Fukusu would believe him. When Yugi was brought back to the prison area, the scientists never brought him back there until about three or four days later.

"Now, now 4-06, ya need ta do what da men want ya ta do." Yugi snorted.

"No, not until I get some answers!" he snapped.

"Alright 'den, ya know da we inserted som' blood into ya's vein?" Yugi looked at him and nodded, "well, dat was a half elf's blood, ya see wheneva half elf's or a pureblood elf's blood gets injected into da human system, the human begins ta change. It's always different for every human so far, so we want to see if anything happens, so we'll be bringing ya in everyday until we inject another pint of another creature blood in ta ya. We have been really lucky, and so have you, you've survived more tests than any subject that was ever brought here! I guess we have ta tank' ya parents for donating ya to da military, shows just how much dey care about ya and da world!" Yugi growled.

"They didn't donate me and they didn't care about me or the world, they sold me and never gave me a second glance, they tossed me away like a child who throws away a broken toy. They didn't love me, they took care of me because they wanted me incase they had a money problem so they could sell me. As they walked away, I saw them heading for the 'Adoption Center' as I was being loaded into the army car. They were going to adopt another child for them to raise and sell when they had another money problem. They weren't even my real parents!" Yugi yelled. Dr. Fukusu looked at Yugi in shock, he was told a different story when Yugi was brought here twelve years ago. The boy had hardly ever spoken to any of the adults who weren't a subject, he just did what was asked of him from the professors and doctors.

"I was told a different story," Fukusu said. "I was told that ya parents had tears in der eyes as dey handed ya over da the military men. Dey kept wanting to give ya last-second hugs before the car was loaded. When the car was full and began moving, ya parents ran after the car until dey were held back by some men who stayed behind." Yugi let out a laugh.

"Hah! Like they would ever cry over me! I did everything for them, clean the house, do the chores, cook the food, buy the food! Someone was obviously pulling your leg!" Yugi yelled.

"My parents never did anything that would be considered nice or kind to me. If they wanted to give me last-second hugs then they would have to either be half asleep or drunk! And ever since I was little, they never once shed a tear over me. I had to do everything by myself, if I got hurt, my 'mother' would show me how to tend to it and leave me to do it on my own! If I got hurt by other kids, they would just say 'You've got to learn to be a man child!' or 'I can't believe you're whining over a beating, take it! You're not a baby.' and they wouldn't try to stop the kids from hurting me. If you think they cared about me, then you're crazier than a man who rides a bull that has a burning hot saddle!" Yugi turned away and crossed his arms. Fukusu sighed and looked at the other men in the room, who shrugged and returned to their work.

Yugi was very cooperative for the next ten minutes until one of the scientists tried to take off Yugi's clothing to see if he had any body feature changes. They didn't even try to move them afterward, they left it alone and moved on, and Yugi seemed very grateful. It was about ten in the afternoon by the time Yugi was escorted back to the holding yard. Joey, Ryou, Malik, Mai, and the rest of his friends were waiting for him by the north wall. Joey was impatient, Ryou was worried, Malik was annoyed with the scientists, Mai was eager to get the rest of the supplies, Serenity was just plain Serenity, and Kikico was just as annoyed at Malik was.

"Can you believe dos guys! Taking ya in two days in a row!" Joey whispered as quietly as he could manage.

"Suck it up already! It's not like you could of done anything to stop them." Malik whispered back.

"Malik's right Joey," Mai answered. "You may have amplified features that can defeat a person in two seconds flat, but that doesn't mean that the scientists don't know how to stop you. There's a reason why they always put that lock collar on you before they take you out."

"How de ya guys know dat?" Joey asked confused. Ryou walked next to him.

"We've not only been gathering the supplies we need to get out of this place Joey, we've also been sneaking into the files about ourselves so we know what we need to do so the scientists can't hold us here." Joey nodded. "And it turns out that we all have some sort of weakness that those professors use against us so they can keep control over us."

"That collar they always put on you sends out a strange energy that they call Black Noki, they believe that because of the Silver Fang blood in you, which gives you more dangerous features of the monster, you are effected by the same things that the Silver Fangs are weakened against." Malik explained, then he pointed to Serenity. "She has the amplified senses of the Silver Fang while you have some of the features."

Joey made an 'oh' face before he cracked his knuckles and said, "I can't wait until we get to leave this place behind!" Yugi and the rest looked at him and nodded in agreement. The sooner they could leave the better it would be for all of them.

As the lab began to drift off that night two shadows darted around the corridors. A flickering light revealed two girls, one had long blonde hair while the other had dark purple hair. The two had unlocked their gotten cages with the help of a few rats to gather the remaining supplies.

As they drifted down the halls they began to peer into some rooms. In one room the pair came across some of the items on their check list. So far they had collected three duffel bags, food and water, clothes and other necessities, along with the files and the lab supplies they needed. All that was left was collecting the things they would need to break out of this h*ll hole.

"Kikiko! Don't space out on me now. We need to move cause the rats are getting nervous." Mai grabbed her sisters hand as she ran into a nearby closet. A probe of light flashed over their heads as Mai held her breath. She listened as a gruff voice muttered about someone being an "over cautious prick" and she had to stifle a laugh.

Mai smirked as she thought, *If only you knew how right your boss is to be that way*

After waiting a couple minutes longer after the man left the two girls tumbled out. As they took deep breaths they grinned. Then they gathered up the rope, lab coats and masks they still needed. After that they took off towards the lad to get one last item that they needed. Yugi's file was the only one they hadn't made a copy of yet.

The lights where on and Mai cursed as soon as she noticed. Kikiko just grinned up at her before she said, "Want me to draw them away while you get that file?" Mai turned to protest but stopped short. Her adorable little sister had a look of mischief and chaos in her eyes. Mai took a minute to look away to 'think' about her answer. When she turned back her sister was full on begging so she chuckled and said, "Knock yourself out. Just don't get caught. If we're found by those lunatics it wont end well so be careful." Kikiko just giggled before she smirked up at Mai and said confidently, "I never get caught when I don't want to be. See you soon!"

Mai watched her run off before letting out a sigh. Sometimes her sister drove her insane, but sometimes, like right now, she worried her sick. Mai hid in the shadows as a few scientists bolted out of the file room. Breathing out a sigh of relief she shot over to the room just before the door closed. She looked around and saw one man still in the room. His back was turned but he heard her intake of air.

"Ya back already? How's the boss? The rest of dem hooligans ran outta here do fast I could swear to ya they where kids after ta ice cream truck." It was only Dr. Fukusu so she let out a sigh of relief. He was still fixing his coffee when he said, "I left my copy of 4-06's file over by you. Would ya be so kind as to put it away for me?" Mai grinned before she muttered a soft and low "fine" before she grabbed the file and 'walked' out of the room.

(File Room/Offices)

Dr. Fukusu let out a sigh before he turned to see the file missing. *I'm gonna miss those kids...* He pulled an exasperated look on his face and he said to no one in particular, "Now where did I leave that file I needed?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Freedom**

**Ayumu: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I want to thank Yami's Devil for letting me continue her work!

**Joey: **Please review! We need to know if you all like the chapters!


	4. Chapter 3

**Ayumu:** I'm ba~ack!

**Bakura: **Oh great, now I have to deal with another pain in the neck.

**Marik: ***nods in agreement*

**Ayumu:** You're so cruel! *pulls out semi-automatic* It's to bad for you that I'm crueler! *starts chasing Bakura and Marik around room*

**Yami: ***sweat drops while watching* Since Ayumu is busy I will do the disclaimer. Ayumu does **NOT **own any of the **YuGiOh characters **nor does she own **Kikico.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Freedom**

(Normal POV)

Mai ran into Kikico in the hallway at her top speed. They got their balance back so they could take off again quickly. On their way back Mai relayed her encounter to Kikico. They both chuckled before Mai's gaze landed on her little sister.

Kikico saw the meaning behind her stare and returned it with one of her own. The look she gave could put a mentally insane person to shame it was so diabolical.

"Why don't we wait to tell that story after we bust outta here!" Kikico's voice was the exact opposite of how her face looked. It was sweet and innocent, almost like she didn't register what her face looked like. As they continued on Mai heard a rat squeak its warning. She rammed into Kikico and slammed them both onto the wall.

Kikico looked at her as if she was mad. Then her eyes went wide as a beam of light fell upon the place there had stood only a second before. The sisters held the air in their lungs until the light and voices faded. They both sighed in relief before they exchanged a look of amusement.

"Let's get back now. I'm sure everyone is worried something happened to us." Mai nodded at her sisters words and the two slipped back to their cages.

(Ryou's POV)

I was getting worried since it was taking Mai and Kikico so long to return. *What's taking those two so long? They should have been back an hour ago!* I was tempted to send Joey after them when a voice behind me made me jump.

(Ra's POV)

"You're gonna dig yourself a trench with all of your pacing Ryou!" Mai teased as Kikico giggled at Ryou's reaction. The girls got back behind the bars, locking the door behind them. The key was hidden just as the security guard past by the bars in utter silence. The group had placed blankets on the floor in advance do they dove under them.

The next morning while everyone in the lab was eating breakfast their plan began. Yugi had just been taken away to have more blood injected into him shortly after he had eaten.

Ryou gave a few chemicals to Serenity so she could create fake blood and wounds. The food dye turned the chemicals a bloody red color, just like she wanted. As Ryou watched he shivered. Serenity had a slightly mad smile on her face.

After the guards brought Yugi back the gang gathered. Serenity began to give them all horrible wounds. Then she went over to a lot of other cages and did the same to many others.

When the guards went to give everyone their lunch they were shocked. Of all the experiments, twenty-five percent of the lot had boils like injuries and bloody tears on their bodies.

They began to transport the infected ones to the hospital. Halfway there the gang put their escape plan into motion. The rats began to swarm the hallway and all of the chains fell from wrists and to the floor.

Pandemonium broke loose as the test subjects took off in a stampede. Everyone spit up into three groups to confuse the guards. Yugi's group snuck back to the cages to get their supplies and slipped into the scientist uniforms they 'borrowed'.

After that they all grouped into pairs. They had to make it past the main office to get away. Ryou and Malik went first without a hitch. Serenity, Joey and Kikico went next and passed another group of scientists. They made it as well.

Mai and Yugi stepped out from the shadow of the wall. As they crossed the hallway a guard spotted them. "Halt!" He called after them and ran to block them. "Where are you two headed." Yugi felt like panicking as the guard turned his attention to him.

The guard was about to open his mouth when Mai interrupted. "Why are you here stopping us when there are test subjects running amuck down stairs? We were sent by the head scientist to get some spare restraints from storage!"

The man visibly paled and Mai continued, "I should have you reported for insubordination! What is your name?!" The guard took a step back and said, "Sorry ma'am. I meant no harm." He then ran down the hall to help control the test subjects.

With the guard gone they bolted to the boiler room. They met up with the rest of the gang and began to look around. Soon they found their route of escape. Behind a big vent was a fan that they all had to jump through.

They tossed the bags first then took turns jumping through. Joey, Yugi, Ryou, Kikico, Serenity, Malik, and finally, with a final look behind, Mai leapt through as well.

As they walked down the tunnel it began to funnel. It was getting smaller and smaller until only Yugi could walk without bending over. He let out a sigh before shaking his head and muttering to himself, "To think being short would help me like this."

As they continued walking they were blissfully unaware of the chaos above them.

The other test subjects where all rounded up. Three dozen chose to bite their tongues off than return to their cages. As the guards did a count a scientist shrieked, "Subjects 4-06, 5-12, 2-18, 2-19, 1-04, 4-23 and 1-03 are all missing! Find them!"

_'So Yugi, Ryou, Mai, Kikico, Serenity, Malik and Joey got away.'_ Dr. Fukusu thought as he watched the other staff scurrying about like mice. He smiled a little but it was gone a second later.

The Boss wouldn't like this one bit, and that didn't bode well. He sent up a silent prayer that Yugi and his friends would find safety. Then he walked down to calm some of the test subjects.

(Meanwhile…)

Yugi and the gang, they had just squeezed out of the funnel and going themselves in a dirt tunnel deep underground. It was very dark in the tunnel and they needed a light.

Everyone turned to Malik as he yawned. He looked at them and said, "What?" They all gestured to the surrounding area and he threw up his hands, "No way... I ain't turning into no firefly!"

Serenity stepped forward and everyone took a step back. "Fine," she said, "Why don't you turn into something else with night vision! We just need to see what's in front of us!" Malik finally took a step back, hands up in surrender.

He began to bend over and make grunting sounds. They all looked at each other. If Malik was taking a lot of time then this was a new transformation.

His arms began to elongate and it looked like the flesh was falling off. He became dark as fur began to grow along him. Finally a shadowy shade fell over him and Serenity bent down when the sounds stopped.

Everyone gasped when Serenity rose and turned to face them. A small bat was hanging upside down on her right pointer finger. Then the bat said, "Let's go!" All six of them recognized the voice as Malik. After the initial shock wore off they began on their way.

Serenity and Malik took lead and the group locked hands in a trail behind. Yugi was right behind them followed by Ryou with Mai and Kikico while Joey brought up the rear.

They hit a lot of curves and almost ran into a wall as they navigated the tunnels. At one point they even ran into a dead end. They were all tired and hungry so they decided to take a break.

Joey sat down on a rock but when he leaned back he hit something. He jumped back up and had his claws out. As the rest of the gang froze he carefully touched the intruding object.

It was a metal rung and as he felt up the wall he found more. He began to tug the gang towards it and they all began to climb. Yugi when first followed by Ryou, Kikico, Mai and Malik. Serenity turned to her older brother and hugged him. Joey became a bit flustered as he hugged her back.

They were about to see the sky for the first time in a long while. They were about to feel the wind against their skin. She cried against him for a few minutes before she stepped back and began to climb after their friends with him following close behind.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Fresh Air**

**Ayumu: **Yay! Finally free! I hope you all like so far.

**Serenity: **I am so pleased. Thank Ra we finally got out of there! *tear falls*

**Ayumu: **Also, I have a few ideas for Yugi's new power/change from the half-elf blood. I want some opinions so I'm having a vote:

**a) **change in gender

**b) **grows a long tail (has cats fluffiness)

**c)** power of teleportation

or

**d)** power to influence thoughts (radius of 1 mile)


	5. Chapter 4

**Devil: **Yami, Marik, Bakura?

**Marik/Yami/Bakura: ***jumps on me* DEVIL!

**Yami:** Where have you been!

**Bakura: **This tyrant has taken over!

**Marik:** You have to do something!

**Devil: **Guys.. *peels them off* I gave her permission to continue this... So be nice... Or I will give her the idea to get you guys ambushed by Yugi and his friends, and get shocked in the process!

**Bakura: **You wouldn't!

**Devil:** I would, now be nice to her. *looks at Ayumu* If they give you ANY trouble at all, you just call me... Alright?

**Ayumu: **Alrighty! *giggles* These three sure are attached to you Devil!

**Devil: **You have no idea… *blocks out sounds of protest*

**Ayumu: **Anyway, I do not own any of the **YuGiOh! characters **nor do I own **Kikico**, she belongs to Devil.

**Devil: **I'll leave you to it then. Bye guys!

**Bakura/Yami/Marik: **NOOO! Don't leave us with this nut case!

**Ayumu: ***sarcastically* Well I love you too ya jerks. ON TO THE STORY! Bye Devil!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fresh Air **

(Normal POV)

7 pairs of eyes squinted against the bright sun as they exited the shaft. The blonde looked around with his brown eyes that flashed lemon yellow in confusion. "Uh, guys?" They all turned to look at him, "Anyone know where we are?"

The other stared around and realized that they didn't recognize anything around them either. They could see a city nearby so they began to wander towards it. Little did they know that it was Domino City they where entering.

(Meanwhile…)

Back in the lab a huge meeting was being held. All 50 of the scientists piled in and waited as the Boss came in. He sat down and said, "Today we lost not just _one_ but _**seven**_of our most valuable test subjects." He looked around the room meaningfully as the scientists all gulped.

He returned his gaze back to the door as his secretary walked in and said, "Your guests have arrived." He nodded and said, "Send them in." She bowed before exiting the room. A murmur rippled through the scientists at their exchange.

Then the doors bursted open and silence fell upon the room. Two men stood there, one had spiky, silvery-white hair that went to his shoulder blades while the other had spiky, sandy-gold hair that went to his shoulders. Both men had sharp features and maniacal smirks on their faces. The albino and blonde both had dark, piercing brown and purple eyes that scanned the room.

The albino was pale and wore a pair of black skinny jeans, dark green army boots and a red muscle shirt. He carried a crossbow, barbed arrows and had knifes on a belt that crossed over his chest. The blonde was tan and also wore black skinny jeans and dark green combat boots but, instead of red, he wore a white muscle shirt. He carried twin pistols and had an extendable bow staff on his back.

The Boss 'smiled' at the pair and said, "I see you found us with ease. Well done." The two only grunted in response. Boss continued on to say, "I was sure I hired three of y-" He was cut off when a knife hit the chair right by his head. The group all gasped at the audacity and turned to the albino. He just smirked before motioning to his still full belt.

The curiosity was so thick you could feel it physically pressing against you. Then out from the shadows two crimson red eyes glowed from the dark. A deep baritone voice then said, "We never said there were only two of us. You assumed it to be that way because you couldn't see me." Both the blonde and albino smirked to each other as their third companion stepped into the room.

(Back with the escapees…)

Ryou had led the walk and they had gotten to the city at last. He then took out all the money they would need. Then they set off to find a hotel to stay in. On the way to the hotel they came across a man playing a game with local tourists.

The man would spin the rocks and then let the tourist guess where the rock was. As they past Ryou read his thoughts in total disgust. The man was conning them, the rock wasn't under any of the cups. He had hidden the rock in his long sleeves then took the poor saps money.

As they passed the guy called out, "Want to try your luck?" The others had seemed interested but Ryou shot him a cold look and said, "No thanks. We're not interested in your little _game_." The others picked up on his tone and slowly backed away from the man.

The man looked at them like they where all nuts. Ryou then walked up and said, "Do you know where we can find a cheap hotel around here?" The guy nodded and said, "I'll tell you if you play me." Ryou read his thoughts, .:I'll get their money and then even if they go to the hotel two blocks away they still won't be able to stay:. Ryou smiled and the man looked with interest at the prospect of more money.

"No thanks. We'll just have to keep looking around. There's bound to be one around here somewhere." Then he turned and said, "Lets walk two more blocks and see what we find." The others nodded while the man stood there, shell-shocked.

As they walked off Serenity walked up to Ryou and asked him, "Why did you use your power on him?" Ryou sighed before he punched the bridge of his nose, "That _man _was conning all those other people that stopped. He was a dirtbag Serenity."

She gave him a fierce look before she took a glance behind them. Ryou could see the wheels turning so he gripped her elbow in a loose but forceful manner.

She began to calm down and when all of the tension left her body he released her. They continued on until they came across a small hotel. They all walked in and Ryou and Mai went to get a room. The rest of them sat down on some chairs in the lobby to wait.

(At the lab…)

The room was deathly silent. Every face was ashen in fear as they all stared at their Boss. He had pulled out the knife and was twirling the hilt between his fingers. As he let the tension rise the Boss flicked it back to the third intruder.

The knife was caught an inch from the third mans nose. The whole room gasped as the man finally stepped out of the shadows.

"M-Mina?!" The whole group looked at him in shock. They had thought that the first two strangers looked familiar but this one took the cake.

His feet were clad in black leather army boots covered in black skinny jeans. A black leather tank top clung to his torso and accentuated his build. He had two belts of blades across his chest, a rifel across his back and a pair of tonfa at his side.

He looked bad ass but that's not what caught everyone's eye. He had tanned skin with a little muscle, sharp features and a confident aura about him. His hair stuck up in a black star shape with blond bangs that framed his face and stuck up in his hair. He had red highlighting at the tips but what held them all captive was his eyes.

A soul sucking void of blazing crimson that seemed to light up the room. It glared at them and many shrunk back (meaning only the Boss remained still). As they came to a stop the Boss finally spoke.

"I have a job for you three. They say that you are the best and that's what I'm counting on." The crimson eyes one took another step forward and said, "You may call me Yami. What is it you need from us humble bounty hunters?"

The Boss took a deep breath, almost like he was weighing his options, and slowly said, "Some of our…more dangerous…experiments…have escaped the laboratory and…" He took a deep breath, "We need them back so we can contain them again."

* * *

**Chapter 5: Safe House?**

**Ayumu: **I hope you all enjoyed Yami's entrance, it was a heck of a job and boy was it fun.

**Bakura: **So Yami gets the glory and me and the maniac are left to the vultures? Real smooth.

**Marik: **Yeah! Wait…Who are you calling a 'maniac' Bakura?!

**Ayumu: ***watches the two baka's as they begin to fight* Anyway, I got a lot of good reviews so far so I guess that's a good sign. Must be doing something right. The vote tally so far is as follows

**a) **change in gender - **one**

**b) **grows tail - **two**

**c) **teleportation - **one**

or

**d) **influence thoughts - **two**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ayumu: **So Yami? What did you think of your entrance? Pretty good right?

**Yami: **It was okay. I would have gone for a few fireworks but whatever floats your boat.

**Ayumu: ***pouts in corner* I worked hard to get that entrance awesome. It took me two tries and then I deleted it and…*begins to mumble incoherently fast*

**Yami: ***sweat drops* I think I may have broken Ayumu…*turns to Bakura* She did know I was kidding…right?

**Bakura:** *shrugs* I hope she snaps out of it. I want to kill something! Let the chase begin! Mwahahaha!

**Ayumu: ***perks up* Chase?

**Bakura: **Shoot, she's back! *takes off with Ayumu at his heels*

**Yugi: **Since Ayumu is chasing Bakura and Yami is trying to break them up, again, I'll do the disclaimer. Ayumu does **not** **own** any **YuGiOh **characters nor does she own **Kikico. **Please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Safe House?**

(Yugi's POV)

We were walking to the room when I began to get hungry. I almost fainted I was so far gone. I let out a whimper and I knew that Serenity would hear it.

A heartbeat later she was at my side with Joey. Together they walked (carried) me to the room. It was a relief when Ryou left to get some food.

(In the Lab)

The Boss sat back and waited. Finally, the Albino spoke, "What do you mean when you say _dangerous_?" A scientist stepped forward and said, "They are all capable of mass distraction. The most dangerous of all, they are…capable of destroying cities upon cities."

The blonde smiled a little more at this. His eyes sending shivers down the scientists backs. They all began to doubt that he would really return their subjects.

Then Yami spoke and said, "You do know out fees, right?" The Boss nodded before he threw three sacks across the table. "In those bags is half of your fee. You'll get the rest when you return with our _items_."

Yami nodded. Before he turned and left with his companions trailing behind. The door shut behind them and the while room relaxed. _'Did I make the right choice? No, I did. We need them back and those three can find them. We will get our little Mina and his friends back.'_ The Boss nodded his head and left the room.

Outside, the three bounty hunters walked away slowly. They were miles away when Yami stopped. He placed a hand on a tree while holding his head in the other. His body leaning forward.

The Albino looked at the Blonde smirking, "Marik, I think Yami got another headache. What should we do?" Marik smirked back and replied, "Should we cool his head or ask him what's wrong? I say cool his head."

Yami groaned and Marik ran off to get some water. He was almost out of sight when he yelled back, "Watch him Bakura! I'll get some water!"

Bakura nodded in reply before he looked down at his arch-friend the guy had been told his whole life that he would find his chosen one and that they would save the world together.

Bakura didn't believe in destiny or fate. He believed in what was right in front of him. As he stood watch Yami finally spoke.

"Why did every person there call me 'Mina' when I came in? I want to find out!" Bakura laughed at him and slapped his back.

"We'll just have to find the suckers. I say we get a move on and leave that psychos butt behind." Yami shook his head and let out a sigh.

"We need him and you know it. He's good at stuff like you. He was raised by a family of assassin, like you were raised in the streets." Bakura chuckled, "Remind me how you got mixed up with us again?"

Both began to laugh at the memory. Then Marik came back with the water. While he ran Bakura was distracted so Yami hid behind the albino.

Marik, unfazed by the action just chucked the water on the both of them. Bakura let out a slew of curse words and took off after the blonde.

_'This is why I never left. I belong here, on the road, following the path Grandpa told me about' _Yami watched his friends run around with a smirk. Then he turned and began to walk away. They would follow shortly, they always did.

(At the hotel room…)

Joey was pacing back and forth as they all waited for Ryou to return. They heard a knock at the door and Joey flung it open. Ryou smiled up at them and said, "Anyone hungry?"

As they all sat down on the bed, which in reality was only the twin beds they pushed together. Mai turned to Kikico and gave her a look.

Kikico sighed in defeat then perked up and said, "Anyone up for a story?" Everyone on the bed perked up and she turned down the lights and settled back down. Then she told her story to her friends.

.:I had just told Mai to stay put. After I was sure she was hidden I ran off and began my mission by breaking some equipment. I heard the feet running towards me so I hid and when they got there I threw stuff at them.

Anything I could find was thrown. As I ran out of items they began to corner me. I began to panic, or at least that's what they thought. Only my handler has ever seen my full transformation you see so I used that to my advantage.

The panic attack was my instincts trying to protect me and so the conversion began. As I convulsed they began to smell of fear. This only egged me on and soon I stood before them in my aquatic glory. My body is covered in ocean green-blue scales.

My feet and hands elongate by a few inches and become webbed. My jaw grew out as well and filled with rows of shark teeth and gills grew on my neck. As I took my first breath they closed and I breathed through my lungs.

As my eyes opened they shone a milky white that slowly faded to black in anger. My tail slapped to ground and my webbed ears flattened against my ears. A clicking began to sound in my throat and they all stared in horror as my jaw unhinged.

I raced after their fleeing forms with an animalistic glee. I began to catch them, as I passed I hit their necks. Catching the last one I ran back. I dropped my prey to see all but one dead. I killed the last one then left.:.

As Kikico finished her story everyone was looking at her in awe. Then Mai smacked her upside the head and shouted, "That was dangerous!" They all looked at her and Mai began to tear up before she hugged Kikico and said, "I could have lost you."

As they all huddled into a hug they didn't notice anything off until Ryou stiffened. As they noticed Yugi's head shot up and he jumped up between the intruder and his friends. As the two stared of Joey began to look at the intruder.

It was a girl with light lilac hair tied up in a yellow ribbon in a white knee-length dress. It had a light green belt around the waist and their where brown flats on her feet with white knee socks.

Joey's eyes flashed lemon yellow as he looked at the girl. The rest of the gang hid behind Kikico and Malik. Then another man walked out from behind the door and said, "Don't you even remember me and Miho? I know it's been 9 years but still!"

Then Joeys eyes flashed aqua in nostalgia and then he leapt onto the man with brown hair with a weird spike. "Tristan!" They all watched, shocked as the two boys hugged each other. Then 'Miho' giggled.

The boys both stopped and flushed in embarrassment. Then Yugi said, "Who are you?" 'Tristan' looked up and smiled, "Me and Miho's families worked for the house Joeys parents sold him to. We became fast friends and played when we could."

Everyone relaxed until Tristan said, "Let's go! We came to pick you up on orders." Joey went still and his eyes flashed red* and orange* as he said, "Who's orders?"

The pair looked at each other and then Miho said, "On Kaiba's orders." Joey reeled back in disgust and shouted, "Tha' bastard 's st'll alive?! No! I ain't goin' back. Ya kno' how much I hate tha' guy!"

Tristan shook his head and said, "Not that Kaiba, Seto is the one in control now." At that, Joey froze.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Seto Kaiba; enter stage right**

*****Red=anger

*****Orange=evil-looking

**Ayumu: **Joey…is there anything you want to share with us?

**Joey: **NO! I AIN'T GOT NOTHIN' TO SHARE!

**Serenity:***sweetly*Joey-nii-san? *eyes under shadows* Are you _absolutely _sure about that?

**Joey:***gulps* …yes…no…maybe? *takes off*

**Ayumu:***watches Serenity chase Joey out the door* Well, now that that's over, the poll has left me with a tie so here's the revised vote…

**a) **influence thoughts - **II**

**b)** teleportation - **II**

or

**c)** both - **0**


End file.
